


buzzfeed randoms

by avalina_hallows



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	buzzfeed randoms

i havent showed myself to the boys because ghost crytpid thing heh im bit nervoes shanes gonna just wanna touch my stuff and ryan ryans gonna freak out and spray me with holy water witch will burn maybe im going to today


End file.
